


Denim Jacket

by ShevinesChild



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), Shevine - Fandom
Genre: Just something cute, M/M, TINY - Freeform, small writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShevinesChild/pseuds/ShevinesChild
Summary: Adam starts missing Blake after they got in a big argument resulting in Maroon 5's song "Denim Jacket" written after Adam spots Blake at a party with someone new.





	Denim Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been gone for so long! Here's a sad one shot to bring things back. I hope you enjoy.

Adam wasn't the same since the night of June 22, 2018 unfolded. He was broken, angry, sad, and missing the one person he'd been with since 2011. He's not sure what happened or why it had happened, what caused this whole thing to blow up in their face after everything they had been through, why did a relationship of almost 8 years coming crashing down around them like the walls of a burning building? Adam hasn't left his house since, bottled up inside his mansion in the Hollywood hills with empty alcohol bottles, empty Marlboro Red cigarette packs, and crumbled up pieces of paper surrounded him. He's wrote at least 9 or 10 songs, this one he had just finished however, hit him the hardest. It was about Blake, he was sure that if by some odd reason Blake would stumble across it, he would know too. 

Jesse came by to inform Adam that he'd be going to a party, Jesse didn't like how his bestfriend was now an alcoholic imprisoned in his own house. Jesse knew however, that Blake would be there. He didn't tell Adam this, he knew Adam would refuse going. Not because he didn't want to see Blake or try to work things out. The thing is Adam has tried, he's been trying for months. Blake refused to answer his calls, texts, or anything to do with Adam. Blake avoided Adam at all costs last season of The Voice, which hurt him the most. 

The night of the party came and Adam was dressed like he normally would be. A white torn t-shirt, ripped blue jeans, and his combat boots. Classic for 2011 Adam, but unheard of for 2018 Adam. He wanted to feel confident again, alive again, new again. Like he was in 2011 before he let a 6 foot tall country guy ruin his life, only Adam knew that Blake didn't ruin his life at all but actually made it better. His eyes widened as he stepped in the front door and saw that country guy standing there, the lyrics of his own song popping into his mind 

"You're standing there with your cigarette" 

Adam looked over at Jesse with a glare, then glanced back over at Blake who had a look of confusion on his face like he'd never seen Adam a day before in his life. 

"Looking at me like we've never met" 

Adam's song lyrics rang through his head piece by piece as he stood frozen in place. He didn't understand why Blake would look at him this way. Blake knew Adam better than Adam knew himself, and it hurt. 

"I know I fucked up  
So I'll take the blame  
And I don't expect you, to let me explain  
You can't forgive, I can't forget  
I know you are just too different now" 

Adam wasn't wrong, Blake was different now. He no longer had the silver streaks in his hair, the red mixture now being a solid brown color as his denim jacket clung to his tall built frame. He noticed how quickly Blake then turned away, his attention now taken by another stunning women. Someone Adam knew all too well, as he remembers she's the reason they had a fight in the first place. 

"But I miss you and that denim jacket  
I let you get away  
I let you get away  
Do you still wear that denim jacket  
I let you get away  
I let you get away  
Cause the color of that blue sky  
Just reminds me of our goodbye  
Do you still wear the denim jacket  
I let you get away  
I let you get away" 

The color of the blue sky did remind Adam of their goodbye. How quickly Blake had packed his shit and ran for the door, almost as if he'd been waiting for this moment for years. Adam wished that he wouldn't have though, that they would've sat down and talked. Blake left his favorite denim jacket behind though, which prompted Adam to write the song in the first place, which made Adam remember the day as if it just happened yesterday and not almost 2 months ago. 

"Now someone else is taking you home, yeah  
Hands on the waist  
I used to hold  
And I know it's my fault  
I'm late to the dance  
Cause you couldn't wait for me and I understand  
Why you never look back  
Once that door closed  
I know you are just too different now" 

Gwens hands were now wrapped around Blakes waist and his arm around her shoulder, laughing at some stupid joke Luke had just thrown out there. Adam needed alcohol, all of this being too much to handle but he knew he couldn't have any. There were too many cameras, too many witnesses, he knew if he put any in his system that a fight would break out and he'd be the cause. He couldn't have that, he was over that. He didn't need anymore bad reputation. He was late to the party, no it wasn't a dance per-say but it could be perceived as such. Adam was never early to things and sometimes he just didn't bother showing, he wished that Jesse wouldn't have shown up as his door at exactly 7 o'clock to make sure that he was ready. 

"But I miss you and that denim jacket  
I let you get away  
I let you get away  
Do you still wear that denim jacket  
I let you get away  
I let you get away  
Cause the color of that blue sky  
Just reminds me of our goodbye  
Do you still wear the denim jacket  
I let you get away  
I let you get away

Do you, do you still?  
Do you, do you still?  
Do you, do you still  
Do you still, do you still  
Wear that denim jacket?  
Do you, do you still?  
Do you, do you still?  
Do you, do you still  
Do you still, do you still  
Wear that denim jacket?" 

 

Clearly he does still wear it, just not with his arms around Adam. It's upsetting, unsettling, it makes him sick to his stomach as he processes that it only took Blake a few months, maybe a few weeks to get over a 7 almost 8 year relationship. How long had Blake wanted out and just not told Adam? Though Adam understands now, that he's the reason everything broke out. He's the reason Blake lost interest or hope in their relationship. He's the reason. 

"You're standing there with your cigarette (yeah)  
Looking at me like we've never met

But I miss you and that denim jacket  
I let you get away  
I let you get away  
Do you still wear that denim jacket  
I let you get away  
I let you get away  
Cause the color of that blue sky  
Just reminds me of our goodbye  
Do you still wear the denim jacket  
I let you get away  
I let you get away

Do you, do you still?  
Do you, do you still?

Do you wear that denim jacket?" 

Adam whispered to himself as he walked back to the front door "I let you get away."


End file.
